beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Tainted Flame
About the Order The Order of Etholoria (commonly referred as the "Order of the Tainted Flame" by many is a secret group containing members whose beliefs are based around a long-awaited goal, to turn 75% of the world's areas into their own natural reserves, by converting the human technology and inventions into more natural prospects to restore wildlife and environment for the sake of saving the planet. However, they can take these actions extremely seriously when it comes to standing between the power of the human civilization and nature. Political, religious, and social beliefs are three of the key factors (or aspects of society) that drives these members to take a stand against governmental decision that would involve wiping out natural areas and landmarks, and even if the government decide not to mess with nature, or even if the people in society convince others to save the environment, the remnants of the Order would still take various actions to get their way, even if it puts them at risk. Members of this secret group are usually represented by an amulet with a glowing orange gem in the center of the necklace, signifying themselves as representatives to the group. The amount of members in that group are large in numbers, with some of these representatives residing in different countries like China, Europe, the U.S., and more. Some of the representatives are also present in Barrigon and a few in Studdton, although this is likely to be unknown as of now, whether or not these members surely exist in Studdton. The logo shows a flame that sprouts from the "core" of the torch, which represents the time and patience it takes for one to reach his maximum potential, and eventually reaching full strength. To gain full strength, one must entirely dedicate him/herself to worshipping a deity-like figure which takes in the form of a dragon statue, in which that person must say a prayer 5 times for each weekday. The leaf-like shapes on the bottom-left and right sides of the flame represents that it looks like as if it were a plant, growing over time by developing its use and practicing the ways of how it works. The training itself is slow, like the time it takes for a plant to fully grow into its adult self, but it will be effective and powerful in the end if cared for, or in this case, have an extreme dedication to it and eventually become stronger. Details It takes time to gain elemental potential and attain full power but it will eventually be worth it in the end. As a member of the Order of the Tainted Flame, the user is only required to have a single element with them (e.g. you only need your assigned FoF to have access to this) before accessing this untold power. Once the member gets a good grasp on how to effectively use this element, and the tainted flame's "flame", then that member will become a fully-verified member of the Order, meaning that he/she is awarded with an amulet as well as a plaque that proves you have passed some tests. If you want to add your OC in this group, or make a suggestion or even leave some feedback, just leave me a DM/add me in discord as Calibrius#8627 (ROBLOX username is the same.) (NOTE: These guys exist in the Beater Universe, but according to the creator, it will not be known whether or not that these will affect the DB and RB timeline. So, the page will be left as it is until the owner of this group (me) says otherwise. For now, they won't be in the DB and RB plotline but will still exist in the Beater Universe.) Examples Some members of the Order gain a special effect on their flame upon mastering the arts of the Tainted Flame, and Carros Deithram is one of those people who have successfully mastered it by spending months of training (and worshipping a dragon statue) in the Order, which allows the user to gain slightly significant perks. Some of these members can be seen with this effect (as stated in Carros' image below), or simply be seen with an orange amulet. NOTE: When making an OC for the Order of the Tainted Flame, you MUST have this worn on your character. You can also use flame-like particles that relate to the Order if you wish but I don't recommend it. Everytime you make an OC for the Order of the Tainted Flame, you must come up with your own Tainted Flame buff/debuff to whatever suits your taste. (it's obligatory) Tainted Flames can also give various negative effects to enemies and/or positive effects on players, or maybe a mix of both, depending on how much capability they might have. (except Isotope, since tainted flames can't affect man-made elements) Existing Members/List of Members These are some examples of the notable famous figures of the group. (Although there are more to come) (NOTE: There are no other existing members except for Carros in this table. The rest are unknown. The members of the Order might exist on a different timeline depending on what the OC is made for (e.g DB or RB) also, the surname "Ilverbin" has a capital "i" in the first letter and a lowercase 'L' on the second. Trivia - This group was made after Tsu's Pandora Squadron was made. This group was inspired from many other groups. - Carros Deithram is one of the head officers in the Order of the Tainted Flame. His leader is still unknown as of now, since there are no other characters created for the Order yet. - There is also a rumor spreading that an ancient dragon lies within a secret tomb no one in the Beater Universe or the Order has seen or found yet. Category:Order of the Tainted Flame